Sentimentos Falsos e Verdadeiros
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey e Seto começam a namorar e Joey muda-se para a mansão dos irmãos Kaiba. Contudo, Joey apenas está com Seto para escapar à sua vida anterior e não por amor. Mokuba sabe a verdade e torna-se inimigo de Joey. Oneshot.


**Título: **Sentimentos Falsos e Verdadeiros

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey e Seto começam a namorar e Joey muda-se para a mansão dos irmãos Kaiba. Contudo, Joey apenas está com Seto para escapar à sua vida anterior e não por amor. Mokuba sabe a verdade e torna-se inimigo de Joey. Oneshot.

**Sentimentos Falsos e Verdadeiros**

Joey Wheeler tinha tido uma vida difícil. O seu pai, alcoólico e agressivo, tinha-lhe dificultado tudo na vida. Joey não tinha tido muitas coisas que os amigos tinham, tinha sido agredido várias vezes pelo seu pai e achava que nunca escaparia à sua vida miserável.

Mas depois, algo tinha acontecido. Seto Kaiba, o mais frio e implacável duelista da cidade, rico, famoso e presidente da Kaiba Corporation tinha-se declarado a Joey. Joey tinha ficado confuso. Kaiba gostava dele? Mas depois, viu naquele momento a saída para os seus problemas. Mudaria de vida. E assim, mesmo sem amor por Seto, tinha começado a namorar com ele e tinha-se mudado para a mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, escapando à vida miserável que tinha.

Joey estava feliz. Apesar de não sentir amor por Seto, sentia um profundo afecto por ele, já que Seto o tinha ajudado e agora demonstrava amá-lo. Contudo, a sua vida na mansão não era pacífica. Mokuba, o irmão mais novo de Seto, estava sempre contra Joey e não perdia uma oportunidade para o atacar.

Joey acordou cedo. Ao seu lado, Seto também tinha acabado de acordar. Enquanto Joey iria para a escola, Seto iria directamente para a Kaiba Corp.

"Vou ver se consigo despachar-me e vir para casa, no máximo às oito da noite." disse Seto, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos de Joey. "Quero estar algum tempo contigo."

Joey sorriu-lhe e Seto beijou-o de seguida. Mesmo que não estivesse apaixonado por Seto, Joey gostava dele e não tinha qualquer problema em beijar Seto ou mesmo ter relações com ele. Joey perguntava-se se Seto saberia que havia apenas amor do seu lado. Porém, se Seto sabia, não o demonstrava ou tentava ignorar.

"_Acho que ele me ama tanto que mesmo que eu não o ame, ele acha que o amor dele é suficiente pelos dois." pensou Joey._

Joey e Seto levantaram-se e Joey foi o primeiro a tomar um duche, apesar de Seto ter sugerido que deviam tomar o duche juntos. Como Joey sabia que Seto tinha outras ideias em mente, recusou.

Joey vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto, deixando Seto a tomar um duche na casa de banho. No corredor, encontrou Mokuba, que olhou para ele friamente. Aos olhos de Joey, parecia que os irmãos Kaiba quase tinham trocado personalidades. Enquanto Seto, anteriormente frio, se tinha tornado muito mais gentil, Mokuba que tinha sido sempre muito alegre e afável para Joey no passado, agora tratava-o sempre como um inimigo.

"Bom dia, Mokuba." disse Joey, que tentava sempre ser simpático com Mokuba, apesar de tudo.

"Só se for para ti, Joey." disse Mokuba, friamente.

"Não és capaz de ser simpático? Dantes não me tratavas assim."

"Isso era antes de tu começares a namorar com o Seto."

"Já és crescidinho de mais para teres ciúmes."

Mokuba riu-se. Um riso frio e sem qualquer pitada de humor.

"Ciúmes? Não são ciúmes. Tu sabes muito bem porque é que eu não gosto de ti."

"Não, não sei, Mokuba."

"Não? Se puxares um bocadinho pela cabeça, acho que consegues lá chegar. A não ser que sejas tão burro, que nem consigas pensar."

"Mokuba, basta!" gritou Joey, irritado.

"Não tens qualquer direito de me mandar calar, ouviste? Esta mansão é minha e do Seto. Não é tua. E queres saber porque é que te trato mal? Porque é o que mereces!"

"Eu não fiz nada de mal!"

"Fizeste sim. O meu irmão ama-te. E tu não o amas a ele. Eu consigo perceber isso à distância. Só o Seto parece não ver. Aproveitaste logo que o Seto se declarou a ti para vires viver para aqui, com todos os luxos, mesmo não gostando do meu irmão." disse Mokuba. "Deves estar feliz, por teres dado o golpe do baú."

"Não é nada disso! Eu não me interesso por o Seto ser rico ou não."

"Não? Então vai-te embora. Volta para a tua casa. E já agora, acaba tudo com o Seto."

"O Seto ama-me e está feliz."

"Feliz numa mentira." disse Mokuba, friamente. "Achas que alguém pode ser verdadeiramente feliz, quando pensa que o seu namorado o ama, mas isso não é verdade? Joey, como é que podes estar a fazer isto ao Seto?"

"Eu gosto dele... só não estou apaixonado por ele..."

"Por isso mesmo, acaba tudo com ele. O Seto não merece ser enganado. Nem te deves enganar a ti próprio, já que dizes que não gostas dele, nem estás interessado no dinheiro dele."

"Eu... não posso ir-me embora desta casa. Não posso voltar para a minha casa antiga. Tu não conheces o meu pai, Mokuba. Ele é violento e malvado. Não quero voltar para lá."

"Sim, já percebi. Só pensas em ti. Como não queres sair daqui, continuas a enganar o meu irmão com sentimentos falsos. Joey, eu hei-de conseguir abrir os olhos do Seto e quando conseguir, serás expulso desta casa e não terei pena nenhuma de ti."

Mokuba virou costas e afastou-se, deixando Joey pensativo e confuso. O pequeno-almoço foi tomado praticamente em silêncio. Seto sabia que Mokuba e Joey não se davam bem e atribuía o facto a ciúmes, já que a maioria das discussões que Mokuba e Joey tinham eram causadas por Mokuba.

Joey foi para a escola e continuou pensativo. À hora do almoço, Joey conseguiu afastar Yugi do resto do grupo e levou-o para a biblioteca, onde se sentaram a um canto a conversar.

"O que se passa, Joey?" perguntou Yugi, curioso.

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Yugi. Preciso que me ajudes."

A única pessoa a quem Joey tinha revelado que não amava Seto era a Yugi. Todos os seus outros amigos pensavam que Joey realmente amava Seto e até tinham ficado surpreendidos com o facto. Joey explicou a Yugi sobre a conversa que tinha tido com Mokuba.

"Estou a ver..." disse Yugi, pensativo.

"Não sei o que faça. Não sei mesmo."

"Sabes Joey, eu compreendo a tua posição e também compreendo a posição do Mokuba. Obviamente que tu não queres voltar para casa do teu pai, mas também não acho correcto o que estás a fazer ao Kaiba."

"Yugi..."

"Ele ama-te. Ama-te a sério. Nunca nenhum de nós pensou que fosse possível o Kaiba apaixonar-se por alguém. Mas apaixonou-se por ti e declarou-se. Não é justo que pense estar a ser correspondido, quando não é verdade."

"Eu sei. Mas como é que eu lhe posso dizer que afinal não o amo? O que é que ele irá sentir? Vai ficar destroçado e ainda ficará mais frio do que antes. Não o quero magoar." disse Joey.

Yugi e Joey ficaram silenciosos por uns segundos.

"Acho que só tu podes tomar a decisão final. Pensa no que achas que deves fazer e nas consequências. Não te precipites ou poderá ser pior."

Nessa noite, Mokuba e Joey jantaram às oito e meia e Seto ainda não tinha aparecido. A meio do jantar silencioso, Joey decidiu falar.

"Mokuba, eu compreendo as razões porque tu estás zangado e não gostas de mim." disse Joey. Mokuba encarou-o. "Tens razão. Estou a ser egoísta e a pensar só em mim."

"Ah, ao menos reconheces isso."

"Mas não sei o que fazer. Mokuba, se eu deixar o Seto, o que acontecerá?"

"Ele irá livrar-se de alguém que não o ama verdadeiramente."

"Sim. Mas e mais? O Seto era tão frio... mas apaixonou-se por mim e mudou. Não achas que um choque deste tipo fará com que ele fique ainda pior do que era?"

Mokuba ficou pensativo durante uns segundos. Depois, lentamente, abanou a cabeça.

"Talvez tenhas razão. Mas a verdade deve ser sempre dita, por mais que magoe."

"Eu irei falar com o Seto, mas peço-te um tempo, Mokuba."

"Para quê?"

"Primeiro, para arranjar um lugar para ficar. Não voltarei para casa do meu pai. E segundo, porque eu acho que posso amar o Kaiba."

"Achas?" perguntou Mokuba, dividido entre a incredulidade e a curiosidade.

"Ele merece que o ame! Não é justo que não seja assim." disse Joey. "Porque é que não pode ser tudo mais fácil? Eu sei que o Seto me pode fazer feliz, no entanto, não consigo apaixonar-me..."

Mokuba permaneceu em silêncio, deixando Joey continuar a falar.

"Eu vou fazer de tudo para me apaixonar por ele. Se não for possível, prometo que o deixo."

"Está bem. Se tu dizes isso, eu vou acreditar. Joey, eu só quero o melhor para o meu irmão. Não te desejo mal, mas se o teu bem for o mal do Seto, já sabes de que lado eu vou estar." avisou Mokuba. "Mas pronto, se vais tentar apaixonar-te por ele, então tenta fazê-lo feliz, mesmo que depois vejas que não o consegues amar e tenhas de terminar tudo."

Quando Seto chegou, uma hora mais tarde, Mokuba e Joey receberam-no.

"Desculpem, não consegui chegar mais cedo. Tentei, mas havia mesmo muito trabalho." disse ele.

Mokuba arranjou uma desculpa e saiu de perto deles, lançando um último olhar a Joey. Seto foi jantar e Joey fez-lhe companhia, apesar de já ter comido. Sem saber muito bem o que dizer, Joey começou a falar do seu dia na escola, omitindo a conversa com Yugi. Seto ouviu-o atentamente.

Depois do jantar, Seto e Joey foram para a sala de estar. Começaram a ver um filme. Joey olhou para o lado, onde Seto via o filme atentamente e decidiu que se queria apaixonar-se por ele, mais valia começar com as demonstrações de amor e carinho. Por isso, saltou para o colo de Seto e beijou-o de seguida. Seto ficou surpreendido, mas apressou-se a retribuir o beijo.

"O que foi isto, Joey?" perguntou Seto, depois de se separarem para respirar.

"Já não posso beijar o meu namorado?" perguntou Joey, sorrindo.

"Claro que podes. Mas não é costume."

"Isso vai mudar. Seto, deixa o filme e concentra-te em mim."

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. De seguida, os dois estavam a beijar-se novamente e minutos depois, já a sala e o filme tinham ficado para trás. Seto e Joey entraram no seu quarto e daquela vez, Joey não achou que tinham feito sexo, mas sim amor.

Quando Joey acordou no dia seguinte, sentia um misto de alegria e tristeza. Alegria, pois tinha sentido, mais do que nunca, o afecto de Seto e ele próprio, Joey, tinha dado todo o afecto que tinha. No entanto, a sensação de ainda estar a enganar Seto estava presente. Não o amava. Ainda não, mas não ia desistir.

Os dias foram-se passando. Mokuba observava atentamente tudo o que Joey fazia. Joey tentava ao máximo agradar Seto. Presentes, abraços, beijos, tudo o que poderia fazer Seto feliz, Joey tentava. Mokuba sentia-se mais calmo.

"_Pelo menos, ele está a tentar. Mesmo a tentar ao máximo e o Seto está muito feliz." pensou Mokuba. "Joey... apaixona-te por ele e fá-lo feliz. É o que eu mais quero. Se o amor de ambos for verdadeiro, então não tenho razões para me preocupar."_

Nessa noite, Seto foi deitar-se mais cedo. Joey fez menção de ir com ele, mas Mokuba pediu-lhe para falarem. Foram para a biblioteca e Mokuba disse a Joey o que achava das suas acções nos últimos dias.

"Por isso, reconheço que te estás a esforçar. Mas diz-me, já estás apaixonado pelo Seto?"

Joey mexeu-se no sofá onde estava sentado, desconfortável com a pergunta.

"Não sei. Eu sinto-me mais próximo do Seto, muito mais próximo. Mas não sei se é amor. Nunca estive apaixonado por ninguém."

"Estou a ver... mas vais perceber se é amor ou não. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vais perceber." disse Mokuba. "E sinceramente, espero que estejas apaixonado pelo Seto."

Alguns dias depois, numa tarde de Domingo, Joey conseguiu convencer Seto a irem dar uma volta pela cidade. Os dois iam conversando calmamente. Algumas pessoas, curiosas, iam olhando para eles quando passavam, já que eram um casal conhecido, pois tinham aparecido notícias sobre eles em todos os jornais, há algumas semanas atrás.

"Seto, temos de passar pelo parque." disse Joey. "O parque é a melhor zona para se passear."

"Se bem que há imensa gente por lá hoje, mas tudo bem." disse Seto, encolhendo os ombros.

Os acontecimentos seguintes passaram-se tão depressa que Seto mal os conseguiu registar na sua mente. Um homem, empunhando uma arma, surgiu de um beco e apontou a arma a Seto.

"Seto Kaiba, tu vens comigo!" gritou o homem.

Seto ficou paralisado pelo súbito aparecimento. Joey não teve dúvidas de que o homem queria raptar Seto para de seguida pedir um resgate.

"Vem já comigo!" voltou a gritar o homem.

"Não!" gritou Seto.

O homem aproximou-se e agarrou-lhe o braço, mas Seto afastou-o com um empurrão. O homem voltou a apontar a arma a Seto.

"Ai é assim? Então morre!"

De seguida, o homem disparou. Seto não teve tempo de reagir. Quando viu, Joey tinha saltado para a sua frente. A bala cravou-se no peito de Joey e ele caiu no chão. O homem da pistola saiu dali a correr. Seto gritou.

"Joey! Não!"

Joey viu Seto ajoelhado sobre ele. De seguida, fechou os olhos e ficou tudo negro.

Quando Joey voltou a abrir os olhos, viu que estava deitado numa cama de hospital. Seto estava a seu lado e agarrou-lhe a mão mal Joey abriu os olhos.

"Joey, como te sentes?" perguntou Seto.

Joey piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando organizar as ideias na sua cabeça. Depois viu o seu peito coberto de ligaduras e lembrou-se do homem da pistola.

"Ele não te fez mal?" murmurou Joey.

"Não. Eu estou bem. Já o apanharam e ele vai ficar preso. Joey, sentes-te bem?"

"Mais ou menos." respondeu Joey. "Sinto o corpo dorido."

"Deve ser dos remédios que te deram." disse Seto e depois tornou-se mais sério. "Tive medo que tu morresses, Joey. Mais um pouco e o homem tinha-te acertado no coração. Não te devias ter posto à minha frente."

"Seto, não podia deixar que ele te matasse." murmurou Joey.

"Joey, eu não me perdoaria se tivesses morrido com uma bala que era para mim."

Joey sorriu-lhe.

"Mas não morri. E finalmente, percebi."

"Percebeste o quê?"

"Que te amo verdadeiramente." respondeu Joey. "Seto, tenho sido mentiroso contigo. Desculpa-me."

"Do que estás a falar, Joey?"

E então, Joey contou-lhe toda a verdade. Seto foi ficando cada vez mais sério.

"Perdoa-me." pediu Joey.

"E agora? Disseste que me amavas."

"E amo. Seto, amo-te. Amo-te de verdade. Eu tentei apaixonar-me por ti durante muito tempo, mas não percebia porque não conseguia. Tu merecias alguém que te amasse. Mas quando aquele homem te apontou a arma e disparou, a única coisa em que consegui pensar foi que não ia conseguir viver sem ti. E aí percebi. E mesmo que não tivesse sobrevivido, por ti, eu dava a minha vida."

Seto silenciou Joey com um beijo, que Joey se apressou a retribuir.

"Joey..."

"Seto..."

"Desculpem estar a interromper." disse Mokuba, entrando no quarto. Joey e Seto viraram-se para ele. "Mas há mais pessoas que querem visitar o Joey."

"Claro. Joey, eu volto depois dos teus amigos te verem. O Yugi estava muito nervoso e a Téa começou a chorar, o que não ajudou nada." disse Seto. "Até já."

Seto deu um último beijo a Joey e afastou-se, saindo do quarto. Mokuba preparou-se para o seguir, mas parou por uns segundos.

"Fico feliz de saber que estás bem, Joey. E parabéns, conseguiste apaixonar-te pelo Seto. Mesmo que não estivesses apaixonado por ele e salvasses a vida do meu irmão, eu iria ficar-te sempre grato." disse Mokuba. "Joey, sê bem-vindo à família Kaiba."

Joey sorriu e Mokuba afastou-se. Pouco depois, Yugi, Téa e Tristan invadiram o quarto, fazendo perguntas, rindo e ficando preocupados ao mesmo tempo.

Passaram-se quatro dias. Joey já estava de volta à mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, que aliás, agora considerava como sendo realmente o seu lar.

Nessa manhã, Joey estava sentado na cama, enquanto Seto acabara de entrar pela porta do quarto, trazendo consigo uma bandeja com leite, sumo, pão, queijo, entre outras coisas. Pousou delicadamente o tabuleiro em cima das pernas de Joey.

"Aqui tens. Come tudo."

"Seto, não era preciso nada disto. Eu não estou inválido, nem tenho nada nas pernas, lembras-te?" perguntou Joey, sorrindo.

"Até estares completamente restabelecido, vai ser assim." avisou Seto, abanando a cabeça.

Joey apressou-se a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Seto sorriu-lhe.

"Assim é que é."

"Seto, eu amo-te."

Seto aproximou-se e beijou Joey.

"Eu também te amo."

Voltaram a beijar-se. Joey não podia estar mais feliz. Estava vivo, a recuperar junto da pessoa que amava e que o amava de volta. Vivia numa mansão, Mokuba agora tratava-o bem e tinha amigos que se preocupavam com ele. Apesar da vida difícil do passado, agora, Joey estava completamente feliz.


End file.
